Optical connectors for relaying or connecting with other apparatuses are provided at the ends of optical fiber cables used for various types of communications. The optical connector is configured to have a plug housing mounted thereon. The plug housing is connected and fixed to another device or an adapter for relay by inserting an optical fiber into the inner periphery of a ferrule formed in a cylindrical shape and holding the ferrule.
In this optical connector, in a case where there is a scratch or dirt on the end face of a ferrule (including an optical fiber) as a connecting portion, the communication quality of the optical fiber deteriorates. For this reason, in a case where an operation for forming an optical connector is performed by performing an end treatment of an optical fiber cable, an optical connector end face inspection device that inspects the state of the end face of the ferrule of the formed optical connector is used.
In this optical connector end face inspection device, an image of the end face of the ferrule of the optical connector as a test object is captured with a camera, and the captured image is magnified and observed to find a scratch or dirt.
Patent Document 1 discloses an optical connector end face inspection device using a probe having an autofocus function.